


Of Vadars, Sociopaths, Pirates, and Husbands

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Drivers, Kid!Fic, M/M, Or just cute kids being Cute, can be platonic, do whatever you want with it :3, or Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sebastian's 5th Birthday costume party and you are invited!</p><p>To: Kimi :|<br/>From: Seb :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vadars, Sociopaths, Pirates, and Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is absolutely crazy but it started out as a Simi + the kids fic and ended up as Baby!Drivers fic. Which I’m oddly pleased about. I’ll write you up another one of you don’t like it, you know who you are. For beatsmusiclovefandom on Tumblr.

 

Sebastian swung the door open, grinning all the while with a name on his tiny pink lips before the hard cold realization of who was in front of him sunk it. He managed to summon a smile anyway, albeit smaller, because he’s Sebastian Vettel of the never-ending smiles and it’s his birthday for the love of Lego.

“Hey Lewis! Nico! Cool costume. Who are you supposed to be?” Sebastian tilted his head at the blonde dressed in all black with a matching mask. Maybe he’s Batman?

“Darth Vadar! Why is everyone asking? Isn’t it obvious??” Nico sighed loudly, the force of it knocking him against his best friend who scowled back at him.

“I told you we should have gone as Doctor Who.” Lewis muttered to himself.

“You Britainers and your Doctor Whoeveritises, you’re the one who went as Hernock Sholmes.” Nico teased, pulling the deerstalker off his dark-haired friend.

“IT’S SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU DUMMY, GIVE ME BACK MY DEATH FRISBEE!” Lewis ran for it, following as Nico ducked under tables and over chairs to keep the deerstalker away from him thus starting an epic war between the two.

Sebastian chuckled, there was no point in stopping Lewis and Nico now. It might not be obvious, but they were probably the best friends Seb had ever seen. Completely inseparable on and off the playground.

In his complete state of staring at the chaos that was the Great War of the Death Frisbee, Sebastian wasn’t prepared for the cold hands of his own best friend tapping him from behind.

Sebastian jumped up shrieking but Kimi’s hand was there in time to stop him from embarrassing himself. “Just me.” He smiled sheepishly, present held in his small chubby hands.

It looked worn and crinkled and like it was wrapped by a five year old (it probably was) but the fact that Kimi got him anything at all dazzled Seb. Him being the quietest and oddly the most popular of them all.

“Is that for me?” Seb bit back a giggle but took the package gingerly in his smaller (and chubbier) hands with all the grace he can muster. But before he could do something (anything to possibly win over the least sociable boy in school and just make him KEEP TALKING TO SEB NEVER FIND HIM BORING), Jenson bounded down the stairs atop Seb’s sled (how did that get there?) and sang pirate songs at the top of his lungs before catching sight of the pair.

“Kimi brought a present! That means he likes you!” Jenson shook Seb by the shoulders, smiling with every single one of his teeth in what looked like triumph. “Congratulations, Seb! I want to be at the wedding! Make sure to get Chocolate Cake and make me your best man okay!”

Jenson moved on to Kimi before Seb could stutter out an answer. “And you don’t hurt him! Give him cookies and hugs, okay!”

Kimi seemed to ponder this, eyes drifting to Seb before nodding resolutely at Jenson. “I will.”

His determination made Seb dizzy with confusion, uncaring when Jenson dragged him back into the living room to make the big announcement, ending the Death Frisbee War in favor of preparing the living room for a wedding that Nico insisted he be the one to say “you may now give hugs to the bride, don’t kiss that’s gross”.

To which, he got a slap on the arm from Lewis who then said “it’s GROOM they’re both BOYS you dummy!” this starting the War of the Wedding Planning.

But Seb stared down at the crudely wrapped box, peaking inside to find a Lego Ferrari driven by a tiny Lego man whose hair was painted to look like Seb’s with the number 5 written on the hood in magic marker.

Needless to say, it was the best fifth birthday and wedding day ever.


End file.
